A vehicle control system (VCS) typically is an electronic system installed in vehicle for the user's convenience. A VCS can be an aftermarket or an OEM system. The functionality provided by such systems may include remote start capability, control of security and convenience features, climate control, and others.
A need in the art exists for improved techniques for controlling security and convenience features of vehicles equipped with such systems. A need in the art exists for facilitating field installation of such systems. A need in the art exists for improved resistance of such systems to tampering malicious, and particularly for improved ability of such systems to signal alarms when tampering occurs. A need in the art exists for improved reliability of such systems.